


A Canidae's Comradery

by CheshireKisses26



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKisses26/pseuds/CheshireKisses26
Summary: Rei Uzumaki, a talented kunoichi is on the run and being hunted by a certain group of rouge ninja. After her younger niece Karin is swept under the wing of one particular snake sage-his less than friendly intentions to the remaining Uzumaki's plain to see to Rei- not as much to her younger niece. Failing to convince Karin to leave with her, Rei ends up fleeing to none other than her old neighboring country of Konohagakure, a promise of saving her kin burning brightly.Struggling to grow stronger, she opens her trust once more to The Village of The Hidden Leaf that once betrayed her Village Hidden By Whirling Tides, now only known as the Fallen Ruins of Uzushiogakure.The shinobi in Konoha are a bit different than those of Kusagakure, her second home away from home. These leaf shinobi slowly become people she's proud to now call 'comrades' -but what the hell kind of problem does the Copy-Nin Kakashi have against her? Rei wants to punch his aloof arrogant face-just why does he seem so frustratingly annoying whenever she's around...and why can't she seem to get him off her mind? Eh, no matter, the only reason to be in Konoha is to train to become strong enough to save her younger niece-or is it?
Relationships: (platonic), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Canidae- Canine, species of canines and/or vulpine

Comradery-A bond between two or more people created of friendship, a show of companionship

\-- 

Trees whirled past her as she hissed out a low curse, branches catching in her hair, scratching at her already bruised skin, crimson droplets quivering briefly before depositing themselves around her. She closed her eyes, jaw clenching tightly as she braced for impact. 

The forest ground rushed upon her as she felt a searing bolt of pain jolt throughout her frame, tumbling to the foliage beneath her with a sharp intake of breath. 

Opening her eyes with a staggering amount of effort, the girl groaned in pain before tensing up.  


There were two figures rushing towards her, likely alerted by her rather ungraceful crash landing. 

She cursed again, hurriedly trying to maneuver her uncooperative body into a defensive position so she could at least try and put up a fight. But she was so worn, so hungry, so tired. Her limbs flailed lazily as if to mock her as she felt the two figures in the forest around her move closer and closer. 

They were going to finish her off, likely slowly and painfully, but she didn’t have enough energy to fight nor enough to flee. 

She would die here. In this unknown forest, in this unknown village, with no one to mourn her. No one to remember her, no one to avenge her. 

The girl chuckled bitterly, a callous bite of laughter as she let her body fall back to the forest floor. 

She would die today, surely. And yet...she was content. Perhaps her death would not be in complete vain, after all, she could finally see her mother again. Would she welcome her daughter with open arms? Would she scorn her? But what of younger niece? She couldn't leave her alone, fending for herself against that bastard that spilled honeyed lies in her ear. Would she even be able to save her? Look at the state she was in now, and she hadn't even fought the bastard himself.

Either way, whatever lay on the other side for her would be an infinite amount better than what was waiting for her on the side of the living. She was so tired. So tired of fighting, tired of trying. She just wanted to rest. To sleep, to wake up and finally feel happy. To feel safe, to feel wanted. Needed.

The girl lay unmoving, her chest barely even able to keep heaving with her uneven breathing, ribs screaming at her in pain, struggling to breathe as she felt blood spill from her lips. 

The two figures were now a few feet away from her, observing her it seemed. 

She growled, trying to glare at them in defiance, a bitter smirk on her face as she jerked her chin in a taunt. 

“If you’re to kill me, might as well get it over with. After all, there’s nothing left for me here anyways, so either hurry and finish your job or I’ll do it myself. Cowards.” Her voice strained to get the words out, more blood spilling from her lips as she coughed violently. Bitterly she felt a pang of remorse at her life, she really hadn't accomplished much. She had so much left to do, people she needed to save. She had so many things she still needed to see through. Yet here she was, bleeding out in an unfamiliar forest, death awaiting her bastardized soul with mocking, open arms.

The two pursuers seemed hesitant, one of them jolting backwards at her callous remarks, as if shocked that such cruel words could spill so easily from her lips. The other one canted their head, as if puzzled by the young woman's demeanor. 

Both were males it seemed, their masculine forms were hidden beneath what looked to be ANBU uniforms, but she could tell that there were no womanly curves nor softness from either one of the two ninja. One wore a dog mask over his face, the other wore a cat mask, how amusing. She let out a short laugh in dry humor at the animal facades before coughing once again, her chest heaving with pain as she struggled to not choke on her own blood. 

Cat looked at Dog as they both hesitated for a moment before Dog nodded, signaling Cat to approach. The injured kunoichi could feel tears welling in her eyes as she forced them to not drop. She would not cry before she died, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

Dog leapt down from a branch in the trees surrounding them as she felt Cat creep up to her silently. They were going for a cautious approach, unsure if the kunoichi was trying to lull them to a false sense of security as she lay unmoving on the ground, blood pooling around her curled form, still half-formed in a defensive posture to ward off incoming attacks, though she knew it wouldn’t do much. 

Dog appeared by her side as fast as lighting, the porcelain mask suddenly swallowing her field of vision as she jolted briefly but forced her body to still. The white and red porcelain mask studied her as she lay prone, a moment of quick observance at her injured frame before two gloved hands were reaching out in rapid quick motions as she felt her frame vibrate at the feel of foreign chakra invading her nerve-network. The kunoichi gasped in pain at the sudden intrusive motion, it felt like her body was being engulfed in flames, burning her skin as she hoarsely screamed in agony. 

Cat appeared behind Dog, shouting something the kunoichi couldn’t understand as she howled in pain, her voice even hoarser as blood trickled down her throat. The intrusive flow of chakra from Dog suddenly stopped-no that wasn't quite right- it hadn't stopped, it had simply stopped hurting. Hadn't felt quite so alien, so foreign. 

The dense chakra had a white light emitting from it, a low buzzing-or was it crackling-she wasn't quite sure, but it was odd. She had felt like she had sensed this type of chakra before, but that was impossible. With a jolt, her breath caught in her throat as she realized that her earlier thought was correct. It hadn't halted, hadn't stopped pouring into her, overpowering her senses, but it felt...different. The painful feeling that was once radiating from the intrusive chakra suddenly didn't feel quite so intrusive anymore. In fact, it almost didn't feel like it was hurting her anymore- it felt like it was helping her. How odd.

The once intrusive chakra that felt like liquid fire now had settled around her, seemingly to be cloaking her frame in a oddly comforting way.

It felt dense, heavy, like a weighted blanket. Why did it feel so familiar? Gone was the nerve-sparking fire and burning hotness, now she only felt a relieving amount of coolness. A coolness that felt as if a frigid wind from a thunderstorm was billowing around her, wild and untamed yet to her it felt...comfortable. Guiding her into safety. The eye of the storm, calm and peaceful, soothing. Soothing her damaged muscles and burnt chakra coils. The dense chakra was no longer smothering her, instead it was wrapping her in a blanket of security, a sense of safeness. Was this a standard protocol for these shinobi? If so she would love to learn how they preformed it, if she didn't bleed out first that is.

Her eyes rolled back, no longer seeing Dog nor Cat. She no longer was seeing the forest around her. No traces of the faces of the men that were hunting her, no longer seeing the trail of pain and death that had followed her. No flashes of red hair and sun-kissed skin that had slowly turned pale and cold. No echoes of screaming anguish, no pools of crimson beneath her feet swallowing her whole, crimson that had been staining her hands. She couldn't feel the tense burning agony, the deep cuts and gnashes, the fractured bones in her smaller stature, couldn't feel the heavy cloak of pain, of loss that she had become so familiar with.

She hadn't felt Dog’s vice-like grip around her slender wrist, fingers surely bruising her skin. She hadn't seen his one visible steely-grey eye narrow at her darkly, gripping her wrists even tighter as he leaned into her personal space, growling lowly. Hadn't heard the words he was snarling at her from beneath his mask. Hadn't seen the frustration or bewilderment on Dog's face as Cat shouted at him in a reprimanding tone, trying to tell him something.

She hadn't heard Cat’s reprimanding tone turn into a worried tone. She hadn't seen his hands darting out, trying to pull Dog from her, unsuccessfully as he growled ferally in response. 

She couldn’t hear, feel nor see anything around her. Her vision had clouded over, her senses already shutting down in response to the white chakra enveloping her. She wasn’t aware of anything except that warm, dense familiar feeling that was surrounding her.

A pleasant buzz was spreading across her worn body-so warm, so soft-as she smiled softly. The same white chakra that had been forced through her nerve system, excruciatingly painful as it was, was the same chakra that was now sweeping around her frazzled coils, brushing against her in a soft, almost reverent mannerism. Was it healing her? She didn’t know, all she knew was that it was covering her entire being, flooding her senses with an odd sense niggling in her mind that there was a feeling of familiarity to it. The dense chakra was mapping out every curve and dip of her body-curiously, almost possessively now instead of the reverence it held before-but she felt a warmness in it as it continued to caress her, lulling her to sleep.

The smile that had curved across her bloodied lips was serene. 

She clutched tightly at the source of the warmth that traveled throughout her, latching onto a gloved hand that jolted in surprise. She was hoping it would stay, she didn't want it to leave, being alone was so painful, she didn't want to be alone-as she drifted away into a deep slumber.

She felt so strange, because it had finally felt like she had found home.  
\---


	2. Notice =^.^=

Hey everyone! So sorry that this is not an actual chapter update...I've been under a tad bit of stress lately. I'm super sorry for anyone that's been following up and reading any of my works, I did promise to update again soon but it looks like something happened, had an unexpected death in the family so...may be a short bit of time to update again. I do promise I will try and post some more after everything settles down, but for now just wanted to let all my readers know that nothing will be discontinued as of now... it just might take a bit of time before I can upload again. Sadly, I'm one of those kinda of people that just can't publish something (whether it's fact or fiction) while knowing that I can do better. So, I won't be publishing anything that I know won't be one hundred percent of my best...not meant in an egotistical way or anything...(If it sounded like that I apologize)...just one of the few little personality traits that a lot of artists tend to have been cursed/blessed with.   
Anyways, thank you again to everyone that has been following up on my works and leaving comments and kudos below... it's always one of my favourite things to see when I log on after work.   
I really appreciate everything you guys leave for me, and hope that y'all continue to do so!  
I'll try to continue to write and work out a less confusing schedule for publishing, so for now...please bear with me!   
Thank you all again so so much!   
Please stay safe and hydrated for everyone out there as always!  
-Jade <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any grammar or pronunciation that I didn't catch! Oh and also let me know if there's any misspelling for certain names or places that y'all see... Japanese vocabulary and mannerisms are hecking difficult! >.<
> 
> Also feel free to leave a comment, drop a kudo or anything else :) 
> 
> Stay safe!  
> -Jade <3


End file.
